Interview with an Adept
by Goodfood
Summary: Mia now!
1. Felix Interview

---------------  
Adept Interview  
By Djinn Xpert  
---------------  
  
DX: Hi everyone and welcome to our show! The Adept we have here today is the one and only.... Felix!  
  
Felix: Actually there are other Felixs on this Earth. Ever heard of Felix the Cat?  
  
DX: Umm... right. Anyway, 1st question. Many people think you like Sheba. Don't you think Sheba is too... young for you?  
  
Felix: Yeah yeah, always this question. She's only four years younger!  
  
DX: Okay. Now... how did it feel to work for Saturos and Menardi?  
  
Felix: Great! Well... I never really fought so I actually got free experience points. Pay was good as well.  
  
DX: Right. There is a big dispute on whether Alex is evil or good. Give me the inside story.  
  
Felix: Well... Depends on how you look at it. He's evil in the fact that he used Saturos and Menardi and Karst and Agatha, i mean Agaton. Whatever.  
  
DX: Agatio, Felix.  
  
Felix: Right. Agatio. Yeah he used them to take over the world but he gave me and Jenna free food... Delicious. He's a wonderful cook really.  
  
DX: Uh huh. And just because of that you say he's not evil.  
  
Felix: Yeah.  
  
DX: Well... What are your views on Picard?  
  
Felix: He's a weird freak. Only weird freaks wanna return to their hometowns after seeing Jenna. She's so beautiful. I mean, Isaac and Garet chased us everywhere just to get her back!  
  
DX: Yeah right. They were trying to save the world. Idiot.  
  
Felix: Idiot? Well, this idiot can use Ragnarok you know. He has a sword with him too.  
  
DX: Oh. Heh. I didn't say idiot... I meant um... ingenious!  
  
Felix: Ah! Okay then.  
  
DX: Okay, please give some comments on rumours that you have been actually sleeping with Mia behind Isaac's back.  
  
Felix: Lies! I would never betray Sheba, even if for someone with beautiful blue hair and a nice soft body...  
  
DX: How do you know her body is soft?  
  
Felix: Erm... Well... Isaac told me!  
  
Isaac: I never told you that.  
  
Felix: I- Isaac? What are you doing here?  
  
Sheba: I'm here too, you traitor.  
  
Felix: No, wait!  
  
Sheba: I'm sorry, Felix. Spark Plasma.  
  
Felix: ARGH!  
  
DX: Umm... Well thanks for watching our show!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nice? Pls R+R and I'll interview someone else! 


	2. Ivan Interview

---------------  
Adept Interview  
by Djinn Xpert  
---------------  
  
DX: Hi everyone and welcome to our show! Today, we shall interview Jupiter Adept... Ivan!  
  
Ivan: Thank you, thank you.  
  
DX: The people who reviewed voted as follows: 4 votes Ivan, 1 vote Picard, 1 vote Isaac.  
  
Ivan: Ah... I'm the crowd favourite, as always.  
  
DX: Okay now for my first question. It is said that you are the least useful of the members in your party. What are your comments on this?  
  
Ivan: That's not true! Being the fastest (not to mention the coolest), I help my team get quick damage in battle!  
  
DX: Ah... But your defence is weak and you are often knocked out in battle, right?  
  
Ivan: That's why I keep two Hard Nuts to go with my Shaman's Rod.  
  
DX: Is this Rod of yours long?  
  
Ivan: That's a little private, don't you think?  
  
DX: Forgive me, then. Okay... What would the girl of your dreams be like?  
  
Ivan: I dunno... she should be an Adept and should be powerful as well... Short hair is nice.  
  
DX: Well... that brings it down to Karst and Sheba actually.  
  
Ivan: Well Sheba belongs to Felix. I don't wanna see how powerful that guy's Ragnarok can actually be... Karst's kinda cute! =)  
  
DX: Karst is your enemy, isn't she?  
  
Ivan: Ever heard of Romeo and Juliet? Well I plan to make it Ivan and Karst!  
  
DX: Right...  
  
Ivan: You should be more enthusiastic about it, considering I know Storm Ray.  
  
DX: Oh yeah! I wish you guys good luck!  
  
Ivan: Thank you very much.  
  
DX: Alex - is he good or evil?  
  
Ivan: Of course he's evil! Actually I don't know him that well.  
  
DX: How about Magus?  
  
Ivan: Umm...  
  
DX: How about Sephiroth?  
  
Ivan: Hey, please don't bring other games in!  
  
DX: Oh, sorry. What are your views on Isaac?  
  
Ivan: Hohoho! That stupid leader of ours? He's so stupid I wonder why he's leader! I should be leader!  
  
DX: There are rumours that Master Hama is your mother. What are your views?  
  
Ivan: *gasp* Master Hama is a female? Oh about the mother thing, I don't really care, so long as it doesn't affect my "coolness".  
  
Hama: Ivan... *heavy breathing* I am your... *more heavy breathing* mother... *more heavy breathing*  
  
Ivan: Argh!  
  
Karst: Ivan! There you are! You said you would show me your Shaman's Rod!  
  
Hama: Don't mess with my son, girl.  
  
Karst: Who do you think you are? Take this!  
  
Hama: You dare slap me? Take this!  
  
Garet: Oooh, catfight!  
  
Ivan: Mom, stop that, I invited Karst here!  
  
Isaac: Inviting the enemy now, Ivan?  
  
Ivan: Aww, shaddup.  
  
Isaac: Earthquake!  
  
DX: This is kinda getting outta hand!  
  
Ivan: Spark Plasma!  
  
Mia: Don't touch Isaac-chan! Ice Missile! Here you go, sweetheart! Ply!  
  
Ivan: Any more questions?  
  
DX: Yeah! Who is better, Agatio or Saturos?  
  
Ivan: Dunno! I got knocked out in the first round of combat!  
  
DX: Okay! Thanks for watching tonight's show!  
  
Isaac: Judgement.  
  
DX: Oh no...  
  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
I wrote this to take a break from GS Valiants. I never expected I would continue it! Pls R+R! Include who you want to be interviewed next in your review! 


	3. Alex Interview

-----------------------  
Interview with an Adept  
by Djinn Xpert  
-----------------------  
  
I just HAD to do Alex =P.  
  
-----------------------  
  
DX: Today we have Alex with us here!  
  
Alex: Morning, ladies.  
  
DX: Alex, forgive me for being direct, but everyone is dying to know the answer... are you good or evil?  
  
Alex: Well.. There is no such thing as true good or evil. Whatever someone does it always benefits himself, I'm just doing what I want to do.  
  
DX: -.-' What kind of lame answer is THAT?  
  
Alex: Well of course not as lame as you...  
  
DX: ...... Ok, why do you control evil lackeys like Agatio and Karst when with your superior powers you can obviously destroy all enemies?  
  
Alex: That's because I'm so beautiful.  
  
DX: Right.  
  
Alex: It makes me look cool, that way I can attract more babes, y'know... Which might explain why you're still single.  
  
DX: Shut up. Ok, explain why people think you're actually good.  
  
Alex: Because I am cool?  
  
DX: Umm... What does that have got to do with anything you dumb idiot?  
  
Alex: *Casts Ice Missile* Sure.  
  
DX: Argh... You censored!  
  
Alex: I just LOVE pissing people off.  
  
DX: Argh... What exactly do you want?  
  
Alex: I want the powers of alchemy to rule the world! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
DX: I see... So there's no reason why my friends Felix and co. shouldn't kill you. GO!  
  
Alex: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Felix: DIE!  
  
Jenna: DIE!  
  
Sheba: DIE!  
  
Picard: Umm... Is my name Picard or Piers?  
  
Alex: Piers is a lame name!  
  
Picard: Arh... DIE!  
  
*Thousands of Alex fans arrive*  
  
Alex fans: HOW DARE YOU!  
  
DX: Umm... Ladies and Gentlemen, this is a misunderstanding...  
  
Alex fans: Right. DIEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Producer: Due to the abscence of Alex and DX, this interview is now ended.  
  
*Blam blam blam blam blam*  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Sorry I didn't interview the person you voted for but I just couldn't resist interviewing the most irritating villian in Golden Sun.  
  
Note to Alex fans: Please don't kill me for this. 


	4. Mia Interview

-----------------------  
  
Interview with an Adept  
  
By Djinn Xpert  
  
-----------------------  
  
Elena told me to do a girl... so here I am...  
  
With Mia.  
  
-----------------------  
  
DX: Hi everyone, today we have Mia with us!  
  
Mia: Finally a girl, you sexist baboon.  
  
DX: Mia, tell us about Isaac.  
  
Mia: Well, do you think I would leave my hometown to save the world? I only left because he's sooo cool.  
  
Alex: Not as cool as me.  
  
DX: What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Alex: Well, considering the fact that I'm so handsome, I decided to invite myself as a guest!  
  
DX: ... Guards!  
  
Alex: Tempest Lizards! NOOOO!  
  
DX: Okay, let's continue.  
  
Mia: What in the world are Tempest Lizards doing here?  
  
DX: As my faithful readers know, I have been fried or heavily injured every interview. These monsters are just what I need.  
  
Mia: ......  
  
DX: Ok, Mia, tell us about the rumours of you sleeping with Felix.  
  
Mia: *blush* *blush* They're not true.  
  
DX: Really?  
  
Isaac: Of course they aren't! How dare you bully my girlfriend!  
  
DX: ... Guards!  
  
Isaac: NOOOO!  
  
DX: Ok, Mia, tell us your feelings on Isaac's interesting relationship with Jenna. They seem to be quite close...  
  
Mia: What? No... I don't believe it...  
  
DX: Umm... I didn't mention that they were making love...  
  
Mia: They are? *sob* *sob*  
  
Alex: How dare you make her cry, you bastard!  
  
DX: How the hell...  
  
Alex: You think Tempest Lizards can stop me? Die! Freeze Prism!  
  
DX: *crushed* Argh...  
  
Mia: Alex...  
  
Alex: Mia...  
  
DX: Argh... That's all for... ouch... today...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There... with some heavy language 


End file.
